


Not A Good Girl

by brooklynapple



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, Multi, Spanking, Strap-Ons, bratty Hilda, domme Edelgard (of course), quiet domme Marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Hilda had one job, to please Edelgard without pissing her off. She failed. So Marianne and Edelgard decide to team up to show Hilda her place.Based onthis amazing artbyMelissa/Spicyrato!
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949875
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Not A Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober, everyone! It's been a crazy year, and we all deserve a little smut, as a treat. This wasn't written for specific prompts per se, but it fits with spanking, bondage, toys, hair pulling and spitroasting if that's the way you want to think about it. Enjoy!

“Alright, time’s up, Hilda.” 

Edelgard was not particularly impressed as she gazed down at Hilda on her knees before her, hands tied behind her back. Hilda slid Edelgard’s strap out of her mouth with a pop and looked up at Edelgard, her face spit-slick and her lipstick smeared. She was just a touch out of breath from her efforts.

“S-so? How was that?”

Edelgard sighed. “Hm. Let me check.” She glanced down and saw that the base of her strap was covered in lipstick marks, proof that Hilda had at least taken the whole toy in her mouth as instructed, even if she had been insolent about it the whole time.

“Babe?” Hilda asked, making doe eyes. She winked and stuck her tongue out infuriatingly. Edelgard rolled her eyes.

“...I suppose it’s good enough.”

She was about to grudgingly bend Hilda over for her reward when she heard a sigh from the direction of the bed. Marianne, naked, gorgeous and disheveled, was watching them with a pout. 

“Is it my turn yet?”

Edelgard smiled. It seemed that Hilda still had some work to do after all.

“My apologies, Marianne, I should have asked you what you thought of Hilda’s performance just now. I haven’t forgotten that our deal was for her to please both of us. I think it’s time we both get a turn, don’t you?”

“Hey, wait a mi-” Hilda started to protest, but Edelgard grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back, hard. 

“I don’t believe I asked for your opinion, Hilda. We’ve heard quite enough from you today. Now then, Marianne, would you like to join us?”

Marianne smiled and slid gracefully out of bed. “I’d be delighted to, Edelgard. What did you have in mind?”

Edegard considered Hilda, kneeling before her with a look of horny outrage on her face. “Well. You’ve seen for yourself how insolent she was when I gave her the very simple task of servicing my strap on her knees like a good girl. If she can’t manage to stay focused on pleasing me, perhaps you can give her something else to occupy her mind while she does it.”

Marianne narrowed her eyes and smiled wickedly. “Oh, I do believe I have just the thing.” 

She opened the large toy cabinet running the length of the wall and removed her favorite harness from its hook. Next she opened a drawer and peered thoughtfully inside before selecting a curved, blue dildo a few shades darker than her hair.

Edelgard nodded her approval. This would almost certainly distract Hilda from her irritating, bratty ways, and would also give her quite a show as Marianne and her strap worked their magic.

Marianne secured the toy snugly in place and walked over to Hilda, still on her knees with her hair firmly in Edelgard’s grasp. She trailed one finger across Hilda’s cheek.

“You really have been misbehaving for Edelgard today, haven’t you? You just can’t help yourself, even though that’s why you’re in this situation in the first place.” She sighed and shook her head. “We’ll just have to try again, and this time I’ll be here to personally make sure you behave.”

Hilda opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a whine as Edelgard tugged on her hair again. 

“You have my thanks, Marianne. Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes, I’m ready. I suspect that Hilda is ready too, but let me make certain. Hilda, sweetie, bend over for me, will you?”

Edelgard released her grip on Hilda’s hair so she could obey. Hilda dutifully bent over, and made the most delicious whimper as Marianne slid a hand between her legs.

“Mmm, yes. Nice and wet for me. She’s definitely ready.”

“Excellent. Hilda, I want you to service my strap again, but no back talk this time, understood? If you’re good then maybe we’ll let you come at the end.”

“ _ Maybe _ you’ll let me commmph!” It was with no small sense of satisfaction that Edelgard silenced Hilda’s complaint by shoving her strap in her mouth. 

“You know what to do. I want to see you take my whole strap like the good, obedient girl that you frankly haven’t been today. And Marianne will help ensure that you’re truly giving this your best effort. Now stand up and bend over so she can motivate you appropriately.”

Hilda made a small, exasperated noise but managed to come to her feet, bend over, and keep the strap in her mouth even though her hands were still tied behind her back. Edelgard had to admit that it was impressive, much to her annoyance.

“Finally, some real effort. Now then, let’s see if you can take what both Marianne and I give you.”

As if on cue, Marianne grasped Hilda’s hip and guided her blue strap inside her. Hilda moaned around Edelgard’s strap as Marianne rocked her hips in firm, steady thrusts.

“You know how this works, Hilda.” Edelgard said sternly. “You have one full minute to give my strap the best blow job of your life, while Marianne takes you from behind. And you had better not even think about coming until the minute is up.”

Hilda groaned, but continued to bob her head up and down Edelgard’s glistening strap. Edelgard began to move her hips in time with Hilda’s ministrations, pushing the toy deeper into Hilda’s throat. 

As the seconds ticked down, Edelgard noticed Hilda’s body tense and her legs start to shake. “Focus, Hilda. You have ten seconds.”

Marianne smiled wickedly at Edelgard over Hilda’s sweat-slicked back, and began to fuck her just a bit harder. “You’re doing so well, Hilda. I love seeing you take both of our straps like this. We’ll make you come so hard when you’re done.”

Hilda moaned, and Edelgard placed a hand on her head and reluctantly pulled out of her mouth.

“Time’s up. You did better this time, Hilda. Perhaps there’s some hope for you yet.”

“Fuck!” Hilda exclaimed, panting and shaking as Marianne continued to pound into her. “I can’t  _ believe  _ you would actually-ahh!”

Much to Edelgard’s satisfaction, this time it was Marianne who cut off Hilda’s complaint by sharply smacking her rear. 

“Enough of that, Hilda,” she said in a quiet, firm voice. “You were doing so well, and now you’re being rude again. You’ve used up all of your chances. You know what that means.”

She abruptly pulled out and shoved Hilda so that she was bent over the bed, face down. Edelgard watched in silent appreciation as Marianne began to fuck her again while spanking her hard on both ass cheeks.

“I’m going to give you thirty strokes, and I want you to think about your behavior while I do. After I’m done, maybe we’ll think about letting you come. This is for your own good, sweetie.” She turned to Edelgard apologetically. “This is what we do whenever Hilda gets too mouthy. Any time I lend her to you to play with, please feel free to do the same. I suspect you might be able to spank her much harder than I can.”

Hilda moaned loudly as Marianne increased the pace of her thrusts and continued to redden her ass with stinging slaps. Edelgard noted with satisfaction that Hilda was fruitlessly trying to rub herself against the side of the bed.

“Look at you, so desperate to get off. I’ll bet if we hadn’t tied your hands you’d be touching yourself shamelessly right now, wouldn’t you?”

Hilda’s whole body had started to shake, and she cried out each time Marianne’s hand made contact. “Marianne...Edelgard... _ ahh...please _ ...I need to come so bad…”

Marianne looked over at Edelgard. “What do you think, Edelgard? Should we let her come?” She smacked Hilda’s ass once more for good measure.

Edelgard gazed down at Hilda writhing on the bed and pretended to give the matter careful consideration. “Hmm, such a good question. She was  _ not _ well behaved today, just as you warned me she might be. But she did do a very good job sucking my strap. And she continues to take your strap quite admirably. She has her weaknesses, but also some impressive strengths. With time perhaps she’ll be able to realize her true potential. What do you think, Hilda, will you be a good girl if we let you come?”

Hilda moaned. “Yes, please, I’ll be so, so good! Please, just let me come…”

Edelgard looked at Marianne and gave a small, careful nod.

“All right, Hilda, we’ve decided to go easy on you this time.” Marianne leaned down and reached between Hilda’s legs to rub her clit. Hilda cried out and bucked her hips against Marianne’s hand. Edelgard watched in silent appreciation as Marianne made Hilda fall completely apart, using her hand and her strap to coax wave after wave of bliss out of her writhing, moaning lover.

At last Hilda lay quiet, slumped against the bed in a panting, quivering heap. Marianne untied her hands and sat down on the bed to stroke her hair gently. She patted the bed next to her and gestured for Edelgard to join them.

“There, there, Hilda,” Marianne crooned. “We let you come just like you asked, and now it’s our turn. When you’ve caught your breath, it’s time for you to get to work and make us come just as hard as you did, starting with Edelgard. Let’s show her that you can do something with your mouth other than cause trouble.”

Edelgard smiled and spread her legs wide. Perhaps this evening would have a satisfying ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Hilda does it on purpose, but let these girls have their fun.
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/quorniya) for more debauched (and occasionally wholesome) content!


End file.
